


You’ll go on that stage, smile. Do wonderful, cause a few girls hearts to stop

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has talked about in interviews before about his dislike of interviews, and nervousness on the approach of accepting Captain America. Often talking about his anxiety in the crowds. Robert's a comforting presence. </p><p>Bromance bordering romance? Robert's still faithful to his wife so it's more of a strong bromance than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ll go on that stage, smile. Do wonderful, cause a few girls hearts to stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what purpose I was going for, I wrote this after the world premiere of the Avengers

Stepping out of the sleek flashy car Robert moved around to help his wife out, keeping his steps playful, familiar. Something he was use to, acting. He could do Tony Stark, it was as natural to him as breathing was, or eating. Moving with the crowds, and the direction his body guards and PR people directed him, he kept up the playing. It was easier than being himself sometimes, which was a scary thought. But he also knew how to turn it off when the time called and he guessed that was the important part. He was focused on the now, but even then the far part of his mind couldn’t stop himself from scanning the people on his side of the bars, listening for the familiar name or shout of it. Chris was nowhere to be seen, which had him worried until he was shoved and smiled, signing some papers. He was sure the guy was just further down the carpet. His mind wandered off, distracted by the cameras, sharpies, and hundreds of questions being thrown his way.

 

He bumped into Tom higher up on the carpet, causing him to scan instinctively, leaning closer to his co-star. Figuring he knew the answer more than anyone else. “Where’s Capt?” He’d taken to calling his other co-worker Capt, Chris got to confusing to fast, and Evans didn’t sit fully right with him unless it was in formal interviews. So, one to instinctively slip into character so easily, he felt Capt was appropriate for his nick name shenanigans. Hiddles shrugged, looking around, taller, maybe he could spot him. “I haven’t seen him; he got here before me though. Ask Scarlet, she was one of the first ones here” The brunette nodded and got tugged the other way, to another interview with someone, and once again his mind was pulled off the increasingly worrying thoughts over his co-worker. He knew the younger didn’t like the crowds all too much, especially ones that demanded his attention as much as this one, and ones with more serious questions than teasing and joking like he was use to. Maybe he just slipped off as quickly as he could to not be pulled into interviews. He knew he’d see the other either way at the end of the red carpet walk, when they were all pulled onto the stage and posed together for the first time since Comic-con. 

One of his people tugged, and him and his wife, fingers laced together tightly to not lose one another in the crowd were pulled to the back of the stage. Eyeing around he saw a lot of the familiar faces of his co-stars. Smiling and shaking hands, his stomach was dropping more and more at the fact that Chris wasn’t back there with them. Renner raised an eyebrow when the handshake he held out wasn’t met with full attention, smiling a bit. “I think he slipped over there, one of his managers is sitting close by it, and hasn’t moved and keeps looking in the dark space between the sound trailer and the stage. I think he’s been hiding there since he could first slip away” Robert nodded, looking at his wife for a quick confirmation she smiled, shoving his arm a bit and he moved. Waving hello to the blonde woman in the glasses by the sound trailer Jeremy pointed out. Not saying much, the two communicated as if it had been done a thousand times before, and maybe it had before she slipped away to give them some privacy with his friend. He moved in closer now, nudging a familiar shoe with his own. The person in the shadows jerked before a whispered breath of his name was released. “You gonna hide in there all day big guy? I mean. I could sit down there with you but it’d be a tad uncomfortable and I mean, my wife may get the wrong ideas and I really don-” A laugh stopped him from talking, and he knew he’d succeeded in stopping the train of thought, not to derail the train. The bearded face of his friend came out of the shadows, pushing himself up and standing, brushing himself off before leaning next to Robert, still between the trailer and stage. “Shouldn’t you be answering some questions?” His voice was only just loud enough for Robert to hear him. Shaking his head the older nudged his friend.

“You okay Capt? Chris laughed again, that stupid, cute laugh that had Robert paying attention to every movement he made and unable to focus on much else. “I thought I’d handle it better, I did fine with the Captain America, and Comic-con…I thought I was better, and the name screaming, and the mics and I just” He was rambling, and Robert stopped paying attention to the words so much as the way Chris was talking until he became breathless, he’d have some kind of panic attack if he kept this up. His fingers hooked behind the others neck pulling him close, forehead to forehead and Chris just stopped. Stopped talking, breathing everything. “Breathe Chris..” And he did. Calming down, a hand slipping up to clutch the olders arm, borderline painful and just let out a breath. The fingers tightening slightly as his body’s relaxed under Robert’s touch, a sign of him almost relaxed, but not where Robert wanted him, and needed him to be. “Your okay. You’ll go on that stage, smile. Do wonderful, cause a few girls hearts to stop. And then off the stage and into the dark theater where no one will bother you, or shout or ask questions and you can enjoy the movie we’ve been working so hard on and then tease each other about it over dinner okay? You’re okay. Just. Breathe. You’re doing great Chris” The grip on his arm slowly relaxed, and it was as if in a few words all the tension and anxiety flooded out of him. Robert just rubbed his hand on the back of the youngers neck, whispering words very much the same as before. They were all true, Chris was doing a whole lot better than he did with all of them. It took certain situations and approaches to set off the attacks. He was glad the managers and PR knew better by now, knew that it wasn’t worth it, and to pull him off the floor. He stood there continuing his soft comforting words until Chris spoke. “Go out with me? On the stage I mean…I know Susan wouldn’t enjoy the other meaning to that” Robert snorted, keeping his fingers on the others neck when he pulled back and nodded. He could see the tension draining and relief and happiness filling it’s place.

“After all I have to follow my Captain don’t I?” and Chris smiled, fingers tightening slightly before relaxing again and letting go of the others arm. Robert knew if Chris had made it this fa in the gamer, he’d make it all the way.


End file.
